Dies Irae Pantheon Countdown
Reinhard "Brothers and sisters, what if I told you your entire life had been decided by fate? That victors were born for glory; that the defeated live only to serve? You live your life as it had been decided in advance, always reaching the same finale, unable to diverge, no matter what. What if I told you the universe was woven from such a cruel fabric? I wonder how many among you experienced déjà vu from this oration of mine? In other words, I'm asking how many among you know of me? Well, if you do not know me, no matter. I am not dready enough a man to torment newcomers. That said, complete ignorance can bring upon problems. You should investigate the words "Dies Irae Pantheon" to some rudimentary extent. Therein lies the cause for which we fight, the banner under which we gather. Should you research into the gist of things, you may inquire more deeply into my person. I do not mind. Having come this far, our stories will one day surely mingle. Henceforth, the order of things matters not. My life has already reached its end, and yet here I stand once again upon the stage. I will no doubt have you lend me your strength to overcome this peculiar situation. So when the time comes, remember this: I love all of creation. Now then... How was it? Have you experienced that déjà vu...?" Mercurius "Aaah, indeed. I see. My dear companion has already handled introductions. You, and you, and you, as well. Such a gathering of familiar faces. Did you long to see me again that much? Truly, to have such one-sided emotion directed at me can be unpleasant, but... it does save me the trouble of explaining things. As you surely already know, this world is one where Gods subrogate one another. In other words, multiple gods fundamentally cannot coexist in the same age. However, it seems that rule has since crumbled... Or perhaps there was some truth we were unaware of at work. Either way, things being as they are, individuals who could never meet one another have all gathered in one place. Fascinating, is it not? But being reunited with my beloved goddess is all I could ask for... I do intend to do anything she would wish for." Marie "Hello! Do you all know who I am? Or is this our first meeting? I think the others already explained this, but we've all finished our roles and retired. But for some reason, we've all been gathered here. We're all anxious because we don't know how or why it happened, and we have this bad feeling about this... so we all discussed how we should approach this. Well, it wasn't a very peaceful discussion... But that's probably to be expected, since they're all so distinctive people. Poor Ren had the worst of it, too. So I would be really happy if you could find out what happened to us, and what's going to happen from now on. No... I believe you deserve to know." Ren "I swear, what kind of fucked up karma brought this on... Not only do I have to meet these guys I never wanted to see again, I have to be acquainted with people who are just as annoying. And cooperate with all of them, on top of everything? This is some kind of bullying, I tell you. There's no way we could ever unite and work together. But Marie looks resolved, and I did agree to this to begin with... Now that things have come down to this, it'd be convenient to stick around, for the sake of keeping watch over everything... Aaah, sorry. This all turned into me bitching. Not that I'm trying to whine or anything, but I'd be happy if you understood my position in this whole mess. Seriously, there isn't a single normal person here. In more ways than one, it's a gathering of bitter enemies. And don't you dare say this looks like it'll be fun. I'm sure you won't be this complacent soon enough. So you better prepare yourselves. Having other other worldly-wise people on my side would be a bit comforting, you know?" Hajun "Shut up... Be quiet... Stop spouting your pointless bullshit... All I want is to be alone... All I need to be complete is myself... so I don't need anything but myself... I thought I had finally found true peace, but what the hell happened to me...? Buzz off already... You stink, you little shits... Why do you touch me...?! I need to cleanse myself... But I can't be bothered with you... I'll give you my shit, so you little shits can kill each other like the shits you are... HAHAHAHA! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE, YOU PIECES OF TRASH! DON'T CLING TO MY BODY, DON'T CRAWL OVER ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, STOP SQUEALING, YOU STINK YOU STINK YOU STINK YOU STINKKKKK!!!" Satanael "My friends, what would you call the most vile of evils? Would it be murder? Theft? Perhaps perjury? All of those may be despicable, but they are not the root of wickedness. All evil stems from ignorance. The things one does not understand frighten the heart of man, and spur him to foolish acts. That is why I once strived to purge that from the world, and the results of the endeavor aside, my feelings remain unchanged. My fate is to unravel the indistinct. And for that purpose, I stand here now. Therefore, you too, should know of me. Lest you be drenched in evil... Know my name, for it is the Morning Star. Let us meet again, soon..." Muzan "Now then... What to do? I've nothing to tell you. The others seem to call me the Remorseless, which is to say I am a man that knows neither shame nor regret for his actions. Therefore, I am not one who would ever be in such a place. I've already fulfilled my role and left the world. Interfering with the future goes against my principles. Hence, you may do as you please. Or so I would say, but circumstances have changed. I had resolved to settle my scores, but things are not yet over. Truly, such a farce... But I've no choice. If it is not yet over, I need only continue. Continue what, you ask? Why, my remorseless acts, of course. I will put an end to what was left unfinished. You will one day understand the particularities of what I mean. For the time being... Observe." Mithra Introductions are in order, first. I am known as the Truth - Mithra. It was I who gathered the others here, and it is also I who will command them. My acquaintances say that I'm not one to be a leader, and I tend to agree... But I have no intention of relinquishing this delectable position to anyone else. I mean, isn't it wonderful? So many fine men are gathered in one place. And this position allows me to toy with them freely... I almost wonder if I'm worthy of this much luck. I've loved the Remorseless for ages now. His murderous impulses make my heart beat excitedly like a drum. The Morning Star's straight-laced seriousness makes me want to tease him so much, and the Mercury's perverted nature is ever so exciting. The Gold's fervency and masculinity are truly to my tastes, and the Moment's strict and earnest nature is simply too adorable. And Hajun... His problematic nature tickles my maternal instincts. So with this being the case, I wish to make all these men my own. Or rather, that is fully my intent. All men are meant to fall in love with me. In which case, nothing's wrong here, no? Yomi Pardon me... I've been invited to this dignified gathering, but haven't any idea what to say... No, I do see this as a great honor, of course. So great it feels wasted on someone like me... Or rather, it's almost too awe-inspiring... I'm just so trifling compared to everyone else, I feel like I should know my place and stay silent... Instead, allow me to speak of my distinguished master. My master's name is the Dawn. The exalted Seventh Throne, who is extremely... not... diligent. And a far-cry from... graceful. They are cheerful, if not selfish, and on top of being a glutton, are terrible at waking up on time and bad at cleaning. And despite being lazy, are extremely curious and a mischievous prankster. They're truly a troublesome individual that causes me grief time after time... Ah, pardon me. Please forget that. My master is... is, hmm... Oh, yes! They love baths. ...In any case, they're a passionate person who's true of heart, so please, treat my master well!" Hirume Ah... what...? Ah, good morning to you. Wait, what time is it? Ah, I guess it doesn't really matter. Morning is whenever I wake up, after all. Anyway, bring my clothes. And did you heat up the water? I mean a bath, you little fool, a bath. Today you may humbly and reverently scrub my back. Wait... who are you?! Are you some Shikigami Yakou or Ryuusui prepared? Ah, what is that dull expression on your face? If you are to be my vassal, you must have some vigor in your eyes! Vigor! I am the greatest commander this world has ever known, after all, so you mustn't smear mud on your master's name. Devote your life to being my playmate, who will entertain me forever more! Heh heh heh... Is it not the greatest honor imaginable? Ah, satisfactory! Ever so satisfactory! FUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Be quiet! If you won't act responsibly, I'll beat you senseless, you fool!" "Aaaah! M-Mother!! Forgive me!!!" Kouha "Last but not least, say hello to the star of the show and your resident pretty girl! Huh? Who am I supposed to be? Yep, makes sense you'd think that, right? Guess I should explain then. I'm this story's protagonist! You know, the most stand out girl around. Let's get along! Well, you know, I feel like I can't get started unless I spread some good cheer around, so try and put up with me, OK? After everything you've heard, you probably kinda get what everyone else is like, right? And I gotta lead 'em... The Truth's orders and all that. Damnit, Imma show that damn woman up one day, so you better help me then! It's a promise, okay?" Category:Dies Irae Pantheon